


A date which will live in infamy

by Pluh



Series: What the future holds [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluh/pseuds/Pluh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pipers latest article; The history of her favorite day</p>
            </blockquote>





	A date which will live in infamy

**A date which will live in infamy**

To some, that day is December 7, 1941. The day that the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, thrusting us into World War 2, and lead to the creation and use of the Atomic bomb. But to those of us that live in the Commonwealth, that date is October 23, and it is a day that will live on in our hearts for generations to come. To most of us, it's just one day, one date in time that changed our lives and the world we live in. But to someone who studies history, it is more than just that- it's a day of significance. Over the past few centuries, there have been countless events that have taken place on this day, and this article will discuss what October 23 means to the Commonwealth.

It has been a day that has given us many firsts, to include the first game ever played that was called football. It was played on the grandest of scales back before the war, and this reporter has it on good authority that people did not go around kicking people like some of our Diamond City citizens have suggested.

Even the game of baseball that we all know so well from the stories we have heard has had a significant event happen on this day. It was only the second time in World Series history where someone hit a home run to win it all.

Now, I'm not sure what a home run is, but I can only imagine how many swatters it took to win something called the World Series.

October 23 has also given us significant events such as the first woman pilot to fly the first ever female solo flight across the country. This day also saw its share of heartache as the Great Depression started on this day in 1929.

Something called the United Nations convened for the first time as well as the first-ever cross country news broadcast was seen on this day in 1956 in homes everywhere, and this Publick Occurrences reporter wishes she was alive to see that, and the many other historic events that have happened on this date.

There have been countless events that have happened on October 23, to even include peace talks between nations that had been fighting against each other for years. Leaders of nations who refused to speak to one another eventually sat and contemplated stopping the wars between their countries that would ultimately save countless lives in the process, and we all probably wish that could have happened just one more time.

But this day has also seen its fair share of violence as everyone knows about the Great War of 2077, and the devastation it brought about. We all live it every day. It is apart of who we are and continue to be as we try to survive each day. It hasn't been easy and this date has made our lives a struggle, but that does not mean that October 23 should ever be looked upon as anything other than what it actually is. It is a day that brought us a miracle in the form of the lone Vault 111 survivor. And it is a day that brought about the beginning of the Commonwealths chance at a new start, and a new beginning that came along with her arrival. We are now in the process of rebuilding the Commonwealth with this stranger, who I've come to know quite well, leading the way, and I for one am excited to see where we are headed.

The events of this day have molded the world we live in, and without them happening on this specific date then the world we live in would not exist.

I'm not saying that it has been a day without tragedy, and hardship or that time seems to have been at a standstill for the last two hundred years. But what I am saying is that as much as this date has taken away, it has also given us something wonderful, and the possibility of a bright future lie ahead for us all.


End file.
